Distance
by ASquaddreaming
Summary: Booth drinks. And remembers. Bones watches movies. And remembers. And a last chapter that was begged for. This story is now complete. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I can only let my muse come up with angsty situations to put them in. Oh darn.

A/N: I was working on another Bones story when this popped into my mind. It's the result of listening to The Fray's Over My Head a million times. Any mistakes are mine because I"m too lazy to check them now. And I don't have a beta. Anyone wanna volunteer?

* * *

Booth sighed and gulped the last of his drink. He wasn't even sure what it was. Sid had taken one look at him and poured something out of a bottle that had the label torn off and had been replaced with a piece of duct tape saying something that looked like, "Danger." He sighed again and dropped his head into his hands.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

The voices of a young couple seemed to get louder by the moment. The excited tones and laughs made him want to bash his head on the counter. A man couldn't even drown his sorrows alone anymore.

Sorrows, Booth pondered the word. What did he have to we depressed about? Bones had never belonged to him. She had been free and wild, new and puzzling. The time they spent together had taught him more about her than he ever intended to learn. She had learned more about him than he ever intended to give away.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Bones had wormed his way into his heart and mind, even when he had dated other women. She had scared away Tessa by meeting her once. It was remarkable how brilliant she could be scientifically and yet she didn't understand why Tessa had run. He supposed Angela had tried to explain. Angela had pushed them together from the start.

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

The two had become close and, Booth dared to venture, he thought they had even been friends. Nothing more, just friends, God how he had told himself that so many times. The most friends could do was have dinner once and a while or even share advice. Booth had shared his worldly expertise. And she had listened.

Bones had followed his advice to the letter. She had started watching TV and referencing pop culture. It had become like a game to him to test her knowledge. They still had friendly banter but as the cases became more and more serious he had become more and more strict. She wasn't allowed to come to interview some suspects because they owned a gun. Slowly she started to return to lab work and he had gotten used to it.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

The next case introduced her to Jordan. Jordan the journalist, who traveled the world. The man who crept into their conversations and stopped by at work, always smiling. He made her smile and laugh and leave work early. Something Booth himself had never been able to do.

They had grown farther apart, even on cases the emotional distance could span several mountain ranges. She was always thinking about Jordan or the case. Not about the man who had saved her life several times, Booth thought bitterly.

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Now Bones was living with the man. The cases had grown less and less and Booth no longer had excuses to see her or any of the squints. Jordan was always present and with him there Booth only had the courage to exchange pleasantries. Damn him.

Booth knew he made her happy. She glowed in a way he had never seen before. But when she looked at him there was still something there. Over the months of distance Bones still remembered him even if it was a fond memory.

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Sid moved out of Booth's eyesight. The soft sound of a radio being turned on shook Booth out of his revere. The talk host announced that it was 11:48 and Booth glanced at his watch confirming the time. Just another day in the endless misery of life.

Bones would probably be at home curled into a ball on the couch watching some old movie with _him_. His thoughts wandered back to the night she had decided to stay in the hospital with him instead of going to dinner with David, or Dick431 as he was commonly reffered to. Booth wondered, hoped she was thinking about it too.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe their special bond could be salvaged. It was worth a try. The faint spark of hope lit up the darkness in Booth's mind. Maybe Bones would come back to him. If he gave her a gun maybe it would happen faster. That thought brought a now rare smile to his face. Jordan couldn't hold a candle to him, Angela had once said. Booth would always be Bones' "knight in shining standard issue FBI body amour". He stood to leave and pulled a few bills out of his wallet for Sid.

The music on the radio caught his attention as he walked away.

"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind."

* * *

A/N: You know the drill. Review please! It might motivate my muse to invent faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No Bones here. Except for the ones in my body.

A/N: I wasn't going to write anything else for this fic but people asked and my muse (who comes in the form of a spirit who haunts my house) got an idea and cooperated with me to get it done. Anyone who can tell me what movie they're watching gets a cyber Booth. And I still don't have a beta.

* * *

Bones sighed and snuggled into Jordan's arms. He pulled her close and rested his head against hers. The movie played on and they watched George Bailey grow up and get married. The sweet music lulled them into a comfortable silence. She pushed away a stray thought about Booth. He was fine.

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone sins

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

She hadn't seen him in a while. A rush of guilty feelings arose leaving her feeling slightly empty. The last time had been about a week ago when he stopped by. Angela had squealed and Hodgins spouted off a conspiracy theory, Bones was sure he had been planning. Booth had looked good, she reasoned. But she hadn't gotten to see him for long because Jordan had come to pick her up for their dinner reservations.

The voices on the movie seemed to burst into her mind. "Where's that money, you silly stupid old fool? Where's that money? Do you realize what this means? It means bankruptcy and scandal and prison. That's what it means. One of us is going to jail - well, it's not gonna be me." Jail and prison. Brennan shuddered and thought of Epps. At least he was put away for a while.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

Booth had been furious trying to figure out who was helping Epps. And then relieved when she shot the man. His dark eyes had shone with appreciation and sympathy, he knew it was the first time she had killed someone. Booth always knew more than she wanted him to. He knew about her parents, about her dreams, and her fears. He was one of the most trustworthy men in her life.

Their partnership and confused others and even she was confused sometimes. He was FBI reacting on gut instinct and she an anthropologist, relying on science. How they got along was still a mystery. But she did like him. He was stable and warm and comforting. He gave advice, plenty of it. And when she started following the advice was when they started having problems.

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

She bought a TV and read magazines. At times it had felt like it was a game for him, to see just how much she had learned in a day, week, or month. Then she had met Jordan. He immediately struck her as warm, calm, and safe. Her initial thoughts weren't too far off. Jordan was all of those things and more. For once in a long time someone liked her for her. Jordan stayed on her mind long after he was supposed to be pushed back. She talked about him at work and with Booth. She could never understand the look that entered Booth's eyes when she mentioned something Jordan had done. It was hurt mixed with something else entirely.

Then some murder had started threatening her life and Booth had tightened the reins. He didn't let her work freely, making Bones stay in the lab or in the car. The partnership fell to pieces slowly but steadily as the crimes became more and more brutal. Only now did she think back and see that Booth was only trying to help her, save her the pain she had avoided for so long.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

One day she moved in with Jordan. He saved her in so many ways. Jordan didn't ask about her past, he knew what he needed to. Somehow it didn't seem right, though. She missed the constant questioning or even assuming of her partner. When Booth wasn't satisfied there was more adventuring. Partnership had grown to friendship.

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

Booth was like a star. He seemed so close but she could never reach him. As much as she wanted to go back and be comfortable with him again Jordan would do something and the idea would only come back on a night like this one. Now it was probably too late. Booth had probably forgotten about how he could make her laugh so easily. He had probably forgotten about all the good times at Sid's where they would stay so long that Sid would turn on the radio as a sign to leave. How she stayed with him that night when she felt so guilty about him being stuck in the hospital bed and not out enjoying life.

(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

Maybe she could see him again with out it being awkward. Maybe Booth would remember her and smile when he saw her. Maybe he could come and just ask if she could go to dinner with him. She would say yes in a heartbeat, maybe faster.

Angela had told her once that Jordan could never hold a candle to Booth. Maybe that was true. They were both great in their own ways. But if it came down to it, if both their lives were in danger, she would give hers up for Booth, just like he would do for her. A symbiotic relationship, that's what it's called, Bones let an image of Booth flash in her minds eye. He protected her and she protected him the best she could. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Temperance." Jordan's voice shook her out of her day dream. He was stretching stiff muscles. She glanced at the TV and saw the credits rolling.

"Aw, I missed the end." She stated sadly.

He smirked and stood chuckling to himself. "I thought so. You were in your own world for a while there." She pouted and he laughed louder. "We'll watch it again tomorrow."

Bones smiled at him and stood. He took her hand and switched off the TV. They padded quietly to the bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Bones frowned but moved to answer it. She looked through the peep hole but couldn't see anything except black. Rolling her eyes she opened the door the sight of Seeley Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones is a fabulous show that could never have been invented or owned by me. Shame.

A/N: You asked for it. You did. You just couldn't let your imaginations run wild and let something happen to Jordan. You had to ask me to write the last chapter. Fine. Read it and don't whine to me for another one.

Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other. Bones looked at Booth. He was panting slightly like he had run there. His dark chocolate eyes were glazed over and she guessed he'd been drinking. But aside from that small fact Booth looked good. Better than good, he looked amazing.

Booth examined Bones. She was looking slightly confused and he almost laughed had he not been out of breath from pacing up and down her hallway deciding if he really wanted to do this or not. Her auburn hair and ice blue eyes glowed and he smiled. She was okay. Better than okay, Bones looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before.

The silence stretched on for longer than necessary. But it wasn't awkward. It wasn't comfortable either. It was like meeting someone new that you were almost sure you would like but there was always that initial doubt. Finally Jordan cleared his throat. "Agent Booth." Booth glanced at him then returned his gaze to Bones. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I needed to see Bones." He stated slowly. Jordan looked from Bones to Booth then sighed.

"Just let me know if you need anything." Jordan walked off in the direction of the bedroom, shaking his head. He knew his time with Brennan had been too good to be true. But he had enjoyed his last moments with her.

Bones welcomed Booth in catching him when he stumbled. He mumbled an excuse and she laughed. They plopped on the couch and sat neither knowing what to say. Booth saw the DVD case and picked it up noticing the cover.

"It's a Wonderful Life?" His voice was light but mocking enough to make hundreds of arguments pop into her head.

"It's a good film about a man growing up and living in a time and place where he doesn't think he belongs!"

Booth chuckled. "I know, Bones. I know. I'm just teasing. So," he swallowed nervously. "How've you been?"

Bones thought about the months that had passed. She thought about all the time spent with Jordan knowing what she really wanted. She thought about the hole in her chest that the journalist couldn't seem to fill. "I'm okay." But I'm better now that you're here, the plaintiff thought rising about all others.

"Oh," Booth lapsed into silence again. Thinking quickly he blurted out, "Parker's learning how to ride a bike." Bones smiled and he continued. "He's getting good at it too. But he has a good teacher."

She laughed and muttered something like, "Male ego."

Booth laughed too glad that it wasn't too awkward. "I've been okay too." Her icy eyes changed their focus point and he spoke again lowering his voice. "But I missed you Bones."

She blushed faintly and murmured, "I missed you too, Booth." He giggled feeling the affects of the drinks, smiling dazedly. Rolling her eyes she stood and held out her hand. Booth looked at it uncertainly. "Give me your keys. I'll drive you home." Fishing into his pocket he came up with the keys and dropped them into her waiting hand.

After nearly falling down the stairs and running into the pole between the doors, Booth sat in his SUV grinning like a kid in a candy shop. Bones started up the SUV then pulled out carefully. A drunk Booth wasn't too much fun, she decided as he sung songs and turned on the radio.

"This could be the very minute  
I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home

With a name I'd never chosen  
I can make my first steps  
As a child of 25

This is the straw, final straw in the  
Roof of my mouth as I lie to you  
Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean  
I didn't enjoy it at the time

You're the only thing that I love  
It scares me more every day  
On my knees I think clearer

Goodness knows I saw it coming  
Or at least I'll claim I did  
But in truth I'm lost for words

What have I done it's too late for that  
What have I become truth is nothing yet  
A simple mistake starts the hardest time  
I promise I'll do anything you ask...this time"

Finally Bones joined in singing and laughing. When they pulled into his apartment building they were both flushed from singing. Bones caught herself and helped him stumble to his apartment door. He took the keys back and opened the door. She stood just outside the threshold wondering how to say good-bye.

Booth looked at her, his chocolate eyes seeming more clear than they'd been all night. A wide grin spread across his face and he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "Are you coming Bones?"

A/N: There. You wanted it. Now I'm done. Let your imaginations do the rest. Oh, and good job Trinitystargazer3 for knowing/guessing It's a Wonderful Life. My mom loves that movie. I should buy it for her. And it's now day three without a beta. Please someone, anyone take me under your wing! Help me!


End file.
